Born To Rule The Underworld
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: "I can see how peope die." "Bella, your dead." "YOU WILL DIE! THERE IS NO WAY AROUND IT!" "I was found under a car three days later." "I am a walking time bomb." Now Complete!
1. Death's Daughter

Chapter 1: Death's Daughter

I've always knew I was different. The light would hurt my eyes so much. I could see how and when people will die. It was always my fault. I could have always stopped their deaths but chose not to. I remember when I told my parents about the visions and found out the truth about me.

-3 years ago-

"Mom I can see how people die."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to die in a house fire in a year, with Charlie."

"What?"

"Mom something is wrong with me!"

"Bella you were adopted."

"What?"

"A guy gave you to me."

"Who are my parents?"

"Death!"

"Stop playing with me!"

"I'm not."

"So I'm dead?"

"Yes."

"What? This can't be true."

"Bella, it's who you are."

"No you're lying!" I cried.

"Bella. You're immortal."

"N-no please mom."

"Bella you're dead. That's why you're so pale."

"B-but I eat. I-I sleep!"

"You still need that."

"Mom, if I am dead then am I ever going to see him?"

"Who?"

"My real father."

"Yes. He said he will visit on your eighteenth birthday."

"Oh. Will I stop aging?"

"Yes, when he begins to visit you."

"I'll be eighteen forever?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll look eighteen forever, but mentally you'll get older."

"Is that why I have to wear sunglasses?"

"Yes."

-Present-

I am seventeen and my parents are dead. I'm alone. All my old friends died one by one. I tried saving them but they ended up dying anyways. It's their destination, their final destination. There is no changing it.

I've moved from family to family. I'm going to Forks, Washington to live with The Cullens: Two girls, three guys, and the parents. The kids are adopted.

I was in the airport, praying the plane wouldn't blow up. It didn't. The Cullens were waiting. They we're beautiful. A small girl hugged me. Pixie-like, she had black, spikey hair. A guy crushed me. He was like a teddy bear with black curly hair. A blonde tall guy smiled, as did a blonde tall girl. They looked like twins. The last one had bronze messy hair. He also smiled. The parents looked lovely. The male had blonde hair. While the female had brown. All of their eyes were gold. I couldn't see their deaths. Why?

"Bella I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and our kids Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie."

"Hi."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

We got in the Mercedes. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett got in a Volvo. Alice and Jasper got in a Porsche. We got to their house. It was so pretty. Some walls were windows.

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Um Bella we didn't know what color you wanted your room so we didn't paint it." What color would you like?" Esme asked.

"Black."

"What are you death's daughter?" Rosalie asked.

Uh. I freaked out.

"I was playing."

"Oh." I wanted to scream, "Yes, I'm death's daughter" but didn't.

"Bella I was playing, are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah."

"So you want your room black?"

"Yes."

"Bella, can you meet us in the kitchen when you drop off your stuff?"

"Yeah sure."

Alice took me to a white room. It was so white it hurt to see. "Can I go?"

"Yeah sure."

I ran down the stairs. The whole family was there except for Alice.

"What's up?"

"Um Bella sit we have to tell you something." Carlisle told me.

"What?"

"We are vampires."

"Wait what?"

"We are vampires."

"Can you die?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

-*Vision*-

Cullens fighting my father's army. They rip the Cullens into pieces and burn them.

-*End of vision*-

"Oh shit oh shit."

"What?"

"There's going to be a war. You guys versus my father's army. You're going to die."

"We're vampires."

"Remember when Rosalie asked if I'm Death's daughter and I freaked?"

They nodded.

"It's true. He is my father. I can see when and how people die."

"When are we dying?"

"On my birthday."

"When is it?"

"September thirteen."

"Are you immortal too?"

"Yes. And light irritates my eyes badly."

"Oh. So you're dead?"

"Yes. If you want I can leave."

"No, we'll get help."

"From who?"

"The Volturi."

Review please.


	2. School

Chapter 2: School

I just sat on the ground trying to think of a way to keep them from being killed.

"Hey can I sit here?" I looked up and saw Rosalie.

"Yeah."

She sat down next to me.

"Look, Isabella. Don't leave."

"Why would I?"

"Jasper knows. He can sense your emotions."

"Oh. Well okay. So when is this Volturi coming?"

"A few hours."

"Oh. Are they going to kill me?"

"Well you do know our secret, but you have a secret of your own. Why aren't you at school?"

"Um, I'm not enrolled."

"Oh, well Alice enrolled you today."

"Are you coming?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It's sunny. We'll sparkle."

"Hmm okay. I'm not going."

"No you're going!"

"Nope."

"Yes you're going and that's final!"

"Fine gosh."

"I sound like your mom." With that I started to cry.

-Flashback-

I was fourteen. I went to a friend's home. When I got home at ten p.m..

The house was destroyed and burned. The firefighter came to me.

"Do you live here?"

"Where are my parents?"

"Um they died in the house fire."

"No! I can't be alone!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not! I'm alone! I have no one!" I ran away and the cops found me under a car three days later, four blocks away from my house. It was raining.

-End of Flashback-

"Bella?"

"I miss my parents!"

The sun was covered and it started to rain.

"We can go to school with you."

I nodded. I got black pants, a white t-shirt and a black sweater. My backpack had stuff inside it, all ready.

I ran down the stairs and tripped. Someone caught me and it was Emmett.

"Death's daughter is a danger to herself."

I blushed.

"So who's going with who?"

"I'll go with Emmett and Rosalie," I said.

"Okay."

The drive was quiet. The parking lot was full and no one was around. We entered the Main Office.

"Cullens, Hales why are you late?" The lady shouted at them.

"Um i-it was m-my fault."

"You're the new student." She looked through her stuff.

"Isabella Marie Swan Hale."

"Um." I looked at Alice. She smiled.

She gave me my schedule and told me to get it signed.

When we got outside, I shouted at Alice.

"Hale?! Come on why?! That's not my name! Why did you do that?!" I've been angry me whole life and took it out on her.

"Um I'm sorry. It's just that Rosalie will treat you like a daughter. And I thought it would be cool."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream, it's just that I have this anger inside and I had to take it out."

"It's okay."

"Let's go. We are late , and you're in Trig."

"Okay." We went, but I went in a different direction and I had a map. Some teacher was coming towards me.

"Hey why aren't you in class?"

"I'm lost, and new."

"The new Hale girl."

"Yeah."

"Let me see." He got the schedule. "Go straight, then cross when you get to that corner, then walk past four doors and you're there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

-*Vision*-

"No don't please!" The guy shouted.

Stab. "Too late."

Death

-*End*-

I went to the class. I knocked on the door and a dark haired girl opened it.

"Ah new girl. I was wondering when you were coming. Mind taking off the sunglasses?"

I looked down. "The light burns my eyes."

"Oh okay. We got five minutes before the bell so tell us about yourself."

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan Hale," Alice you owe me, "I just moved here."

A kid raised his hand.

"Yes Mike."

"Are you related to Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"Yeah I'm the youngest."

"Are you living with the Cullens?" Some other girl asked.

"Yes I am."

"Are you dating anyone?" A guy asked.

"Uh, no I'm not."

The bell rang. I nearly ran out.

"Hey Isabella!" Someone shouted. I turned, but continued walking. I looked straight, but crashed to the lunch room doors.

I got up and entered. Everyone was staring. I saw the Cullens and Hales and walked towards them.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?!" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah."

"How was class?"

"They wanted me to tell them about myself."

"What did you tell them?"

"I'm Rosalie's and Jasper's younger sister."

"Bella, here I got you some food." Edward had a tray.

"Um thank you."

-*Vision*-

A dark haired guy is going to get raped and killed. Five years.

-*End*-

-*Vision*-

A house will explode. Two years.

-*End*-

-*Vision*-

Car crash. A week.

-*End*-

I had five more before screaming. Then darkness took over.

Rosalie's POV

Bella screamed then fainted. Emmett got up and picked her up. He ran to his car. We weren't far behind.

We drove home. Alice called me.

"Hello?"

"They're here."

"So? Bella needs help!"

"Okay."

Emmett and Edward stopped. Emmett got Bella and ran inside.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She screamed then fainted."

"So this is Death's daughter."

"You're not killing her." I growled.

"I'm not."

"Take her to her room."

We went to her room and she started screaming again.

"No!... You're not taking them!... You're not my father!... No please not them!... I love them and I hate you!... Why do you hate me?... Daddy please!..."

"Bella wake up." She sat up pretty fast and hit her head with mine. It didn't hurt me but it hurt her.

"Ow. Ice pack please."

I ran to get one and ran back.

Aro was in the room.

"Hello dear."

"Uh hi?"

"Hmm your Death's daughter."

"And you're a vampire."

"Yup. There is something about you. Do you know what a soulmate is?"

"Yup."

"Well you're my soulmate."

"What?!"


	3. Death

This will be about sixteen chapters.

Chapter 3: Death

Bella's POV

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm your soul mate," Aro Volturi told me, "there is something about you that pulls me to you."

"Don't you have a mate?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Um I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything."

"Um are you sure?"

"Yes."

-*Vision*-

"Aro no!" I screamed. I had tears running down my cheeks.

"No Bella, I hurt you. You father has every right." He said, sad.

"No please!"

"Isabella Swan I love you. Happy Birthday."

"No!" My father ripped him apart and burned the pieces.

"No Aro. I love you."

-*End*-

"You're going to die."

"What?" He asked confused.

"M-my father i-is going to k-kill you."

"Let's go down stairs."

"Okay."

We got up and walked down stairs.

Rosalie gave me the ice pack and I put it on my head.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem," she said glaring at Aro. It kind of pissed me off.

"Bella meet Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Cauis, and Marcus." Aro said pointing at everyone.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you." The dark brown haired boy said. Alec I think.

"You too."

-*Vision*-

"Jane sister!"

He ran to a blonde girl, but before he got there a fire appeared and burned him.

-*End*-

"Who's Jane?"

"That will be me," a girl said. She had blonde hair. She looked like Alec, but a girl version.

-*Vision*-

"Alec!" She shouted as her brother burned. "Kill me."

"Not yet."

"Aro look at what we will do to your daughter," my father said laughing,

"No don't please!" Aro shouted.

"Too late," he said. He ripped her apart slowly while burning the pieces.

-*End*-

"I'm Felix," a black haired bulky guy said.

-*Vision*-

"Good-bye Felix."

"I never got a chance to play a joke on Isabella and Aro." He said smiling. Then fire consumed him.

-*End*-

"I'm Demetri," the blonde guy said.

-*Vision*-

"Good-bye sister." He told me. I was crying.

My father laughed at me. I wanted to attack him.

Demetri burned.

-*End*-

"Heidi," the last female said. She had reddish hair. (A/N I checked on google. I don't actually know)

-*Vision*-

"Kill me, you already killed my family."

"Not yet." Father said, smirking.

"Do it!"

"The fire is over there." He pointed at the fire.

She ran to it. I looked at my father and attacked him.

-*End*-

I punched whoever I was on. I was crying.

"Bella stop!" Rosalie shouted, while running to me. She hugged me.

"You're going to die and it's going to be my fault," I cried.

"Bella it's not. Look if anyone doesn't want to fight in the upcoming war leave now. Marcus, Caius you two go to Volterra. We need two of our kings."

"Yes Brother." No wonder I didn't see their death, yet.

"Aro, just leave please. Cullen's, I'll leave tomorrow. I can't let any of you get hurt because of me."

I ran up the stairs but Edward was in my way.

"Please move," I asked.

"No."

"Please."

"Not as long as you stay." He said sternly.

"Fine, I'll just leave."

"No." He grabbed my wrist.

"Edward please. I can't hurt anyone."

"You won't."

"My visions never fail."

"Alice is the same, yet her visions aren't exact."

"IF I SEE YOU DIE, YOU WILL DIE! THERE'S NO WAY AROUND IT!" I screamed at him.

"We'll make one."

"NO YOU CAN'T! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND?! STUPID?! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! JUST MOVE SO THAT NO ONE DIES!"

"Bella you just said--"

"I KNOW WHAT I FUCKIN SAID!" All my anger faded.

Edward just stood there and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You had all this anger in you and you needed to let it out. So I made you take out your anger out on me."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's bad to have all that anger deep inside you. It kills you slowly."

"Thanks."

"If you're mad, look for me."

"I don't want to scream at you."

"Look, if you're angry I'll know."

"How?"

"Jasper," we both said.

"Fine." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I heard a growl and I smiled. I turned to see Aro pissed.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"So Bella, tell us about you and your father," Aro told me.

"Um a man, my father, gave me to my adopted mom, Reneè. She and Charlie, my adopted father took care of me. I found out about my father when I was fourteen. I told my mom that she and my dad were going to die a year later. They did. I was still fourteen. I had that vision when I was thirteen. I ran away after I was told they were dead. I was found three days later under a car. I didn't eat, I was starving to death. I did drink water. Let's say I was trying to commit suicide.

"For three years I've been from home to home. Someone always dies. All my friends died. It's like my father didn't want me to have friends. I tried to save them. I did, but they died another way. Parents thought it was weird it was only my friends. So I moved from there. That's when I was told I was coming here. This is the twelfth family I've been in."

"All of you guys I've seen die." I said as tears ran down my cheek.

"What order?" Carlisle asked, he seemed entertained.

"Cullens you first, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, then you Aro."

What is the Cullens order?

"I don't remember."

"Can you try?"

"Yes."

-Flashback-

The Cullens were ripped apart and burned.

Details

Jasper was first. He fought hard, he didn't go down without a fight. The army got his head and threw it to the fire. Then his arms, legs, and lastly his body.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted, sobbing.

The army was going to Alice, but Carlisle got in the way. They got him next. Same thing with him. Alice and Esme were next. At the same time.

Emmett was protecting Rosalie. They got her from behind and while Emmett was distracted, they killed him. Rosalie after.

Edward was left. He growled. Some soldiers went after him but he ran. He was soon surrounded and ripped slowly. Then burned the parts.

-End-

"Jasper, Carlisle. Alice and Esme at the same time, Emmett, Rosalie, then Edward"

"So I'm dying first?" Jasper asked, sad.

I laughed. "They'll have to kill me first before killing any of you."

"Have you ever seen your own death?" Carlisle asked curious.

"No."

"Can you die?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know."

"Want to find out?" Felix asked smiling like goof.

Everyone growled, causing me to laugh.

"I would want to try, but I doubt it." I yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." They all said. I went to my room. Brushed my teeth, did what I needed, and changed into my pajamas. I laid down and fell asleep.

New Poll!


	4. Firsts

Firsts

Edward's POV

Ever since Bella came everything has been different. None of us could smell her blood, so her being here is great. The Volturi no longer want to kill us for having the most people in their coven.

I love her, but not in the whole I-want-to-kiss-you kind of way. Aro is lucky to have a mate as great as her.

"Edward?" Someone said from my door.

"Yes?" I turned and saw Bella.

"Are you going to the dance?" She whispered.

"Yes. Alice is making me," I told her.

"Oh. Do you want to be my date? Aro can't go," she said.

"Are you sure he's okay with this?"

"Yes. He told me to ask you. He said you would protect me."

"He's right. I would love to be your date."

She smiled and walked away. I went back to thinking.

Bella's POV

"Bella, go to the dance," Aro told me.

"No. Not without you."

"Look Bella, go with Edward. He will keep you safe. When you return we will go on a date."

"Okay." I went to Edward's room.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked as he looked at the door.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Yes. Alice is making me."

"Oh. Do you want to be my date?" I asked, "Aro can't go."

"Are you sure he'll be okay with this?"

"Yes. He told me to ask you. He said you'll protect me."

"He's right. I would love to be your date."

I smiled and left his room.

I went to Aro.

"What did he say?"

"He said he would love too."

"But he knows your mine right?"

"Yes he does."

"Okay. Go to sleep."

"Okay." I went to bed.

The next day school sucked again. Before I knew it, it was lunch.

I didn't get any food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rosalie asked me.

"No just really nervous."

"About tonight?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"I can't dance and I have a date with Aro."

"I'm hurt. You don't ask your mother figure?"

"Can I go on a date?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"So Edward how many girls have asked you to the dance?"

"I lost count."

We all laughed.

The bell rang and we went to our next class.

"Sit down class, we are watching a video," Mr. Banner told us.

*Vision*

"Mix the chemicals," Mr. Banner instructed.

"Mr. Banner is this normal?" Mike asked. The cup was bubbly.

"No, Mike what did you mix?!"

"Um the purple and red one," he responded.

It blew up. Mr. Banner and Mike were closest to the thing so they died.

A couple of months.

*End*

I shook my head.

"Bella what did you see," he whispered.

"Mr. Banner's and Mike Newton's deaths," I whispered back.

"Oh."

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Hale would you like to tell the class what you're talking about?"

"Okay," Edward answered, "I asked Bella if she would like to go to my parent's anniversary party. Tomorrow is the day I lost them and they met."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward."

He gave a little nod.

Mr. Banner put on the video and he let Edward talk to me.

After school ended Alice and Rosalie made me look nicer than ever. They put a little bit of make up on me. Made me wear heels that wouldn't make me fall.

I wore a blue dress. It was tight on my body. My hair was curly.

Edward smiled and Aro was shocked.

I walked to Aro.

"Like what you see?" I asked, playing around.

"I didn't know you could be able to look more pretty."

I blushed.

"Take care of her Edward."

"With everything I have."

We went to the dance and it looked nice. Edward went to get me a drink.

When the song, "Blackout" by Muse came on, Edward asked me to dance.

He told me to step on him and he just moved. It was kind of fun. We danced a couple of more songs.

"Bella let's go for your date," Alice told me.

"Okay." We went home where Aro had a nice dress shirt, black pants, and shoes.

"Let's go," Aro said taking my hand.

We walked in the woods. We ended up in a clearing.

"Where are we?"

"Edward's Meadow. He told me to take you here."

"This place is pretty," I said as I looked everywhere.

"Not as pretty as you," he said making me blush.

He walked up to me and connected his lips to mine. There was a spark. We pulled apart.

"Wow," I said as I caught my breathe.

"Yeah," he said smiling. "Get on my back." I did as he said. "Close your eyes."

I did. I felt the wind blow on my face. It felt like I was flying.

"Now open them." I did and I was home. "Have fun?"

I nodded.

"Go to bed."

I kissed him one more time before leaving.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I need my rest."

"Okay."

I went to my room, turned off all the lights, took of my sunglasses and went to sleep.

I was in the clearing again. A guy was there. He had brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a black robe.

"D-Daddy," I stuttered.


	5. Dreaming Of Dad

Dreaming Of Dad

Bella's POV

He was here. He was smiling.

"Bella sweety; you've grown," he told me.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you are not around."

"Bella, if I could have been around, I would have."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you. I couldn't keep you."

"Dad, who's my mom?"

"Isabella, your mother isn't here on Earth."

"What? Did she die?" I asked scared.

"No. You're a special girl."

"What are you saying?!" I shouted.

"You weren't born like a normal child."

"I don't get you," I stated.

"I know. Look, you aren't human. Don't fall in love with one."

"I'm not!"

"How about this Aro?"

"He's not human!"

"Hmm. Bella you will rule the underworld."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Please, it's your destiny."

"Daddy, please, I'll do anything, just don't kill my family."

"Bella no one can know about this. I'm sorry."

"No! You can't! I won't let you."

"There is no stopping it. You visions will happen," he said looking down.

"No I'll leave! I'll never come back! Just don't hurt them!"

"There is nothing that can be done."

"You'll have to kill me to get to them."

"Bella, you know I can't kill you."

"That is why! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry," he said as he faded away.

I opened my eyes with everyone staring at me.

"Can I have a moment alone," I asked them.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

They left as I thought of what my father told me.

Death's POV

Isabella has grown so much. She looked like her mother. She has her eyes, her skin, spirit, and attitude.

She also has my hair, determination, and my brains.

I wish I could see her mother again. She was so pretty.

-Eighteen years ago.-

I saw a girl with shiny gold hair. She was wearing a white dress. I walked up to her.

"Hello," I said nervous.

"Hey," she responded with a bell like voice.

"I'm Derrick."

"I'm Kaylee."

"Want to get a drink?"

"Sure." We talked that night. I found out a lot of things I love about my dream girl.

We dated for a couple of days. A month later, we slept together. The next month I knew something was wrong.

"Kaylee what's wrong?"

"Derrick I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm having your kid!"

"That's wonderful!" I hugged her hard. At that moment I forgot what I was.

"Derrick, you'll never see this kid," she said bursting into tears.

"What? Why?" I was devastated. I already loved this kid.

"Derrick, I'm an angel. I'm not human," she said.

"I'm not either. I'm Death," I told her.

"Oh, um," was all she said.

"At least I'm not the Devil."

"We can't see the baby until it's almost eighteen. When the baby is born, we can't see each other anymore," she cried.

"What?" Tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I looked down and put my hand in my pocket. I touched the box.

Nine months later Isabella was born. The Swans wanted a child but couldn't have one. We gave her to them.

-Present-

I open the box to see the diamond ring from that day. I never loved someone as much as I love Isabella and Kaylee.

Bella's POV

After crying I went to the living room. Everyone was sitting down.

"Bella," Aro said when he saw me.

"I met my father in my dreams."

"What?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"He won't kill you if I stay out of the way." I told everyone.

"No I am not losing you!" Aro shouted.

"Kids, you have to go to school. We'll discuss this later," Esme told us.

We went to another day of school.

New stories. Vote on profile.

I Promise We Will Meet Again- Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Twins. Emmett was changed. Bella was changed a couple of days later. Bella is new at Forks and sees a guy. Her brother.

Howling Of The Heart- Bella is a wolf/vampire. Everyone loves her. Everyone except one person. Paul. He's never met her. But when he sets his eyes on her his world goes upside down.

Mortal Enemies Bond- Bella is Jacob's little sister. She is also the youngest wolf. The Cullens have two extra people in their covern. Bella imprints on the hot boy.

Witness Protection Program- Bella's parents were murdered. The killer is out to get her. The FBI send her to the witness protection program. She is sent to live with the Cullens. The killers wife and best friend work for the FBI. They will kill who ever stands in the way.

School Is Where The Fun Is- The Twilight characters start elemtry school. This is about their fights, laughs, and friendship.

Alter Egos Will Come Out To Play- Bella goes to live with the Cullens. Carlisle wants to study her. But none of the Alters want Bella to come out


	6. Don't Mess With Me

Don't Mess With Me

Rosalie's POV

School with Bella has been, well not normal. She's a walking time bomb. Her anger is bottled up and we don't know when she'll blow. We're all keeping an eye on her.

"Let's go," Bella whispered.

We went to school. We were early so we just sat on the tables, literally. It's was quiet except for Bella's breathing. It's was even. All of us were confused. We turned to see her asleep.

We all tried not to laugh. It was pretty funny. People who passed just stared. This was like the time she fell asleep at the mall floor. (Been there, done that)

We just glared. They got scared and left. Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Angela came to us.

"Awe the baby is asleep?" Lauren said in a sarcastic voice.

"Leave," Edward hissed.

"And why should I?" Mike asked, "would she like to date me?"

"What?" I asked in disbelieve.

"She's hot, but not as hot as you," Mike said staring at me.

"What the fuck, do you want to die?" Jasper asked.

"Why would I die?" Mike asked clueless.

"Emmett is possessive of Rosalie," Alice informed him.

"Oh that big guy," Mike looked at him, "I won't go after you girl. So Bella, would she date me?"

Emmett growled. "Leave now," Alice warned.

"Why? I wasn't saying anything about Rosalie," Mike whined.

"She's my sister you pervert!" Emmett shouted, causing Bella to wake up.

"Hey Bella would you date me?" Mike asked.

"I have a boyfriend," she told him.

"Oh, is it Cullen?" He said glaring at Edward.

"Nope."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Mike said smirking.

"I wouldn't do that," she snapped.

I even forgot that his friends were here. One looked uncomfortable. Angela. She was the sweetest. She would be a good person for Alec.

Edward looked me and shook his head.

Bella got up after Mike said something that I didn't hear. She walked to him, raised her hand, and slapped him. All of us started to laugh. Lauren looked beyond pissed off. She slapped Bella.

"What was that for?!" Bella shouted.

"You slapped him!" She said as she punched Bella in the face.

I couldn't move. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett couldn't either.

Bella just smiled. It was scary. She raised her hand and slapped Lauren.

"Now you fight back," Lauren said smiling.

Bella tackled her down. They were rolling on the ground, punching and kicking. Bella knocked Lauren out. Jessica decided to join in. She ran up to her and punched her.

Bella was caught off-guard. She fell back. When she saw who it was, her smile returned. Jessica got a bit scared, but stood her ground. Bella got up and looked at her. Jessica slapped Bella. She was going to do it again, but Bella grabbed her hand. Bella punched her m, knocking her down. Mike and Tyler went to the girls. Bella stared at Angela. Angela was scared. She didn't do anything.

"Bella stop," Edward said running up to her. "Bella this isn't you. Angela hasn't done anything to you."

"Ed-Edward?" She asked innocently.

"Now she acts nice," Mike said.

"Shut it," Emmett warned.

"Okay okay."

"I'm sorry Angela," Bella whispered.

"It's okay. I get it. I don't even know why I hang out with them," Angela said.

"Then don't," I told her.

"Who will I hang out with?"

I looked at Jasper. He nodded.

"Us?"

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Angela's POV

I can't believe the Cullens and Hales are nice to me. They are letting me hang out with them. Bella looked like she was beating herself for what she did.

"Bella?" I asked to see if she was listening.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't hold your anger," I assured her.

"You shouldn't be nice to me!" She shouted.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I'm Death's daughter," she whispered, "that's why."

I was shocked. I couldn't think straight. I looked at her family and I could tell she wasn't lying.

"I...I don't care," I told her.

"You should," she said.

"Well I don't."

"Keep it a secret," she said.

"Okay."

Bella's POV

I can't believe I told her. The anger took over. I couldn't think straight. They were right, I am a walking time bomb.

New Non-Twilight Story. Vote if ya want to write it. I will still right my other promised stories.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Mystic Force

Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini meet Madison, Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Daggeron. The Mighty Morphin rangers travel into the future. The original and Mystic rangers must fight their enemies combined force. Lord Zedd, Rita, Koragg, and Neceolie will join forces. The Mighty Morphin rangers must adapt to the new area. Only one force will survive. Will the original rangers be able to go back to their time or are they stuck in the future forever?


	7. More People

More People

Bella's POV

My birthday is near, in about two months. I was in my room sleeping when Aro came to my room.

"Bella? You awake?" He asked.

"Huh?" Was my response.

"Get ready, we have visitors," he said.

"M'kay," I said and got up.

I pushed him out the room. I took a shower, changed, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair.

I went to eat and saw some more vampires. Four girls and one guy.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," the guy said.

"Bella this is Eleazar, Kate, Carman, Tanya, and Irina. You guys this is Bella," Carlisle introduced us.

"Hey," they said.

I gave them a wave. I looked at them and the kitchen.

"I'm going to go eat," I said.

"Okay, you want help?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope. I'm okay. Thanks mom," I said. Alice was right. I did see Rosalie as a mother.

I went and got my food ready. I grabbed a spoon.

*Vision*

"Please not him," Carman begged.

"I'm sorry," my father said.

He burned Eleazar.

"No!"

*End*

I dropped the spoon.

*Vision*

"Eleazar," Carman cried.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"You sorry?!" She screamed.

I was shocked.

"Because of you, my mate is gone! The Cullens are dead. Aro, Alec, Jane, Felix, Dememri, and Heidi are dead!"

"I didn't...if I could...I want to die," I admitted.

"You should," she said.

Then fire covered her body. She screamed.

*End*

I fell covering my ears and screaming.

Edward's POV

We were talking about what we've been up too, when we heard a scream. It came from the kitchen.

We all ran to the kitchen and saw Bella screaming, crying, and covering her ears.

Rosalie ran up to her and asked if she was okay.

The Denali's were scared.

_'What's going on?'_ -Eleazar

_'Poor girl!'_ -Carman

_'Is she okay?'_ -Kate

_'What is going to happen to her?'_ -Tanya

_'Can we help?'_ -Irina

"Bella? Come on. They won't happen," Rosalie told her.

Bella started to come back. She looked at the Denali, scared.

"Let me take you to your room," Rosalie told her. Bella nodded and got up with Rosalie's help.

"I'm sorry," she said to the Denali's.

We left and we all went to the living room.

"What was that about?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, Bella isn't normal," Aro said.

"Yeah we know. Why else would she be your mate?" She said.

"No, in her eighteenth birthday, she'll turn immortal," Aro explained.

"You'll change her?" Kate asked.

"No," I said, "she's not going to be a vampire nor a werewolf. She's not human. Her father is Death."

"And what about what just happened?"

"Bella, she sees people or our deaths," I explained.

"And she saw ours?" Irina asked.

"Yes, how long are you staying?" Aro asked.

"Three months," Kate answered.

"Leave before it's too late," Aro warned them.

"Why?" She asked.

"Look, Death wants his daughter and will kill anyone who knows her secret."

"We are staying," Carman finally said, "we won't let it happen."

"That is why you should go," he said.

Rosalie came back. Everyone looked at her.

"She fell asleep," she whispered.

"I wonder what she felt," Eleazar said.

"Have you ever seen somebody die?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Imagine that but the people you care a lot about," I explained.

They flinched. They all looked sad.

"Poor girl," Carman said.

"Yeah," I also said.

Aro's POV

Bella, my Bella is hurting and I can't help. I wish I knew what to do. I guess she's not going to school today. The Denali's are going to Forks High School while they stay here.

I went to check on Bella and she looked so peaceful. She looked so young and innocent. She didn't deserve what was happening to her.

I sat at the edge of her bed. Rosalie entered the room.

"You care about her, don't you?" She whispered.

"Yes with my whole unbeating heart," I whispered back, "you do too right?"

"Of course, she is someone who I would wish was my real daughter. I wish she didn't have to go through this," she said back.

"But if she didn't go through this she wouldn't have been here now," I answered.

"She would have come here anyways," she said.

"Yeah true," I said smiling.

"Sweet dreams," Rosalie told her as she kissed her forehead and walking out.

Rosalie's POV

Bella is the best. We all love her, like come on who wouldn't? A heartless person.

We got ready for school. Something none of us cared much about. I wanted the sun to be out. For once I actually don't regret being a vampire. If I wasn't one I wouldn't have met Bella. I wouldn't have a somewhat daughter.

She is my all. Well other than Emmett. I still love him. At school we met up with the Denali at lunch.

"Have you heard from Bella?" Kate asked.

"No," I said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it happens. She will be okay," I assured them.

"Okay," she said with a nod.

Then my phone rang. The caller I.D. said Home.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rosalie," Bella said.

"Wait I'm putting you on speaker," I said. I put the phone in the middle of the table.

"Hi Bella!" They said together.

We heard her giggle." Hey," she said.

"How are you?" Kate asked.

"Fine, thank you for asking."

"Hi Bella!" Mike said from behind Edward.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"Mike Newton," Edward said rolling his eyes.

There was silence.

"Bella?"

"Um Bella is deep in thought," Aro said.

"Hmm," I said. Mike's death.

"No," Edward said, "she says it earlier."

Mike left. "Bella what did you see?"

"Mike's death is earlier than before. It's the same with some girl, Jessica Stanley?"

"Oh them. Okay," Edward said.

"Bella, are you going to try it?" Alice asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Try what?" I asked.

"To save them," Alice told us.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it might not work but I will try," she said.

"That's the way to go," I said.

"Hey Denali's?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you into this," she told them.

"It's okay. We would have even if we didn't see."

"What order?" Edward asked.

"Eleazer, Carman, Kate, um Tanya, and Irina," she said.

"Why did you scream?" Tanya asked.

"Your screams in my visions," she said, "you guys wanted to kill me."

"We wouldn't," Irina said.

"Not yet, but soon," she said.

Everyone was silent and the bell rang.

We'll see what happens on her birthday.

_**My Power Rangers Poll is still up. If you love me you'll vote….**_


	8. Saving

Saving

Bella's POV

I kept replaying everyone's deaths. From Jasper's to Jessica and Mike's.

I really wanted to try and save them even after how they treated me.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Kate asked me.

"Jessica and Mike," I said.

"How are they going to die?"

"Oh that. Um they are going to Port Angeles and a guy is gonna try and steal their money. Mike is going to fight him and the guy is going to stab him. Jessica is going to call the cops and he will slice her throat."

"Oh, how are you going to stop it?"

"I'll follow them and I'll see from there."

"Okay," she said and left.

I went to school and saw that today was the day.

Mike and Jessica were taking about a movie they wanted to see.

Edward wanted to come but I shook my head.

Mike asked if I wanted to come and I said yes. Jessica wasn't happy but didn't say nothing.

We went after school and saw some movie. I didn't pay attention. I sat next to Jessica. She sat next to Mike.

They liked the movie. I said I saw it before. When they asked what part I liked I just thought of any scene.

"Bella, let's go get something to eat!" Jessica said.

"M'kay," I said. I followed them. We went to Taco Bell. It was dark out. I got one taco, Jessica got three, and Mike got a pizza.

I was waiting for the time.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks?" Mike asked me.

"It's okay," I said.

"How is it with the Cullens?" Jessica asked.

"Okay. It's just hard with family problems," I blurted out.

"What kind of problems?" Jessica asked.

"My father wants me to live with him," I said.

"School has sucked," Jessica said.

"Oh," I said.

"Let's go," Mike said.

We got up and went to the car. Then I saw the guy from the vision. I cursed under my breath.

He saw us and smiled evilly.

"Mike let's go around," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"The guy," I told him,

"He won't do anything," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," he told me.

"Jessica what do you think?" I asked.

_'Please be smart,'_ I thought.

"I agree with Mike," she said.

_'Oh my fucken gosh,'_ I thought.

Mike started walking to the car. He was walking to Mike's car too.

We reached the car and the guy was there.

"Hey kid give me your money," the man said.

"What?" No, Mike answered.

"Give me your money!" He said taking out the knife.

"Jessica, run," I whispered.

"What? No!" She shouted.

The guy looked at us.

"Don't call the cops," he warned.

We nodded.

"Now money," he said sticking out his hand.

"Sir I don't have any money on me," Mike said.

"Oh yeah," he said. He got the knife and I knew what was going to happen. I got Mike and felt something in my side.

Alice's POV

"Edward!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"Come to Port Angeles with me. Bring Emmett.", I told him. I showed him what I saw. Bella choosing to get stabbed.

He left and I ran to the car. I turned on my Porsche and waited for the guys. Emmett seemed like he didn't know what was happening.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Tell you later," I said. We drove to Port Angeles.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"Bella is going to stop a guy from stabbing Mike, but she's going to get stabbed."

"What? She can't die," Emmett said.

"That's what we're going to stop," Edward said.

We drove until we heard a scream.

"Bella!" A girl shouted.

We drove faster. We ended at a place near an alley.

We saw three people standing and one on the ground. Two guys and two girls. It was them.

We got out and we acted like we were just passing through.

"Mike?" Edward said.

"Oh h-hey guys," Mike stuttered.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked, looking around.

"Oh uh, she fell," Mike said.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Help," she breathed out. Emmett got behind the guy and kicked him, where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ow," he said dropping the knife. Edward ran to check on her.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. He picked her up and took her to the car.

"Where is he going?" He asked.

"Taking her to the hospital," I told him, "can you take Emmett home?"

"Yeah, we owe you," Jessica said.

"You owe Bella. She gave her life for you," I said and ran off.

We made it to the hospital in a little while.

"She's losing blood," Edward said.

"Don't worry, Carlisle will save her," I said.

I called him.

"Hello?"

"Don't leave the hospital," I said.

"What? Why?"

"A guy stabbed Bella," I told him.

"Okay, make it here fast."

"Yes sir," I said.

We got there a while later and Bella went straight to surgery.

When Carlisle came out, we had the whole family there with us. They were waiting.

"How is she?" Aro asked.

"She is okay."

We all breathed out.

"Go home, she'll need rest."

We nodded and went home.

~The next day~

We went to school. Jessica and Mike came to us with their group.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked.

"How is Bella?" Mike asked.

"She's going to be okay," I told them.

"Ha she got hurt?" Lauren asked laughing.

"Yes now shut up," I said.

"It was my fault," Mike said.

"Yeah it was," Edward said.

"Hey, don't blame him!" Lauren shouted.

"If he would've listened to her, she wouldn't have gotten stabbed trying to protect him!" Edward shouted.

"I didn't know," she said.

"Well now you do so just shut it," Edward told her.

She just left. Jessica and Mike said to tell her hi for them. Then the bell rang.

Bella left the hospital a week later. She was still not able to go to school.

Her birthday is near.

Then out-of-nowhere it was vacation. Bella spent a lot of time on the roof of the house.

I remember when we found out her favorite spot.

-Backflash-

I went to wake her up and when I entered her room she wasn't there.

I went outside. "Hey Emmett have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"No," he said.

I asked everyone and no one saw her.

Then we went looking everywhere hoping to find her.

"Bella!" I shouted.

Then I heard something. We still looked. Aro was so worried. Then he just stuck out his hands and Bella fell down on them.

"Bella where were you?" I asked.

"Fell asleep on the roof," she said, going back to sleep.

-End of Backflash-

After that time, she goes up there to think. The day is coming nearer. Hope no one dies.

New Story.


	9. The Month And Human Food

The Month And Human Food

Bella's POV

I was on the roof with Aro. Today is September 1st. Then it will be only twelve days left. This is a pretty good time to freak out.

"What are you thinking about?" Aro asked me.

"Dad," I told him.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you while I'm around," he said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I whispered. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Aro's POV

My love is hurting and I can't help her. _'Why does Death have to be an ass?'_

"He just wants what is best for his daughter," I heard Edward said.

"I know. I just don't want to lose her," I told him.

"You won't. He'll see how much you love her and let her stay without killing us," he told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do. I'm going hunting. See you later," he said and ran off.

I hope he is right. I can't stand being away from her.

Alec's POV

Coming here has been great. Because when I came here I found a mate. Angela. The Cullens and Hales were her friend. They brought her here and I fell on love.

~Flashback~

I was with my sister. The Cullens and Hales came home. I smelled a human with them.

Then she came in. She looked pretty. Even for a human. She looked at me and blushed.

"Alec this is Angela, Angela meet Alec," Bella introduced us.

"Ha-he-hi," I was managed to get out.

"Hello," she whispered really low.

_'Does she know about us?'_ I asked Edward in my head.

"Yes," he said.

_'Does she want to be one?'_ I asked in my head again.

"Yes," he said again.

My smile was bright.

"Can you change me?" She asked.

All I could do is nod.

She squealed, causing us to laugh.

I have a mate of my own.

~End Of Flashback~

I did change her and she faked her death. She can't be around humans, with the exception of Bella.

"Bells!" I shouted.

No answer. I shrugged she's probably sleeping.

I went to hunt with my love and Edward. We were still teaching her.

She got along with everyone. I love her.

Jane's POV

Alec has a mate. I'm happy for him. I really am but I will have no one.

Well Edward has no one too. Maybe I could bother him.

Bella's POV

I woke up when it was dark. I was alone. I crawled to my window and climbed down. When I entered I saw Aro watching television. He saw me and smiled.

"I'm going to eat," I said.

"Okay," he said and went back to watching.... Barney And Friends. I shivered. I mean like really, he is a dinosaur! What if he goes on a rampage?! He has friends! We are so done for!

I went to the kitchen. Everyone was talking.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello," they chorus together.

I laughed at this.

"So this is the month," Eleazar said.

I nodded.

"Has he contacted you?" Carlisle asked me.

I shook my head.

"You're nervous," Jasper told me.

"How do you know?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Oh yeah, how smart of me."

"Yeah you are so smart," Edward said laughing.

"Hey who wants to try human food?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Alec?" I asked.

"Oh no," he said.

"Please sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Oh okay," he said.

We laughed and I cooked food.

"Aro!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked running down the stairs.

"Want to try my food?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he said.

"My cooking is horrible?" I asked and looked as if I were to cry.

"Um give me one third of a plate," he said giving in.

I gave him a hamburger. I gave one to Alec and myself also.

The guys made a disgusting face, but took a bite after I did. I was done when they were through half.

I told them, that was enough and they ran out to feed. We were laughing.

Today was a good way to start the month. Well for everyone except Alec and Aro.

Emmett wanted to try, but Rosalie said no.

I offered some to everyone else. No one wanted any except Emmett. E was begging Rosalie to let him try. When she gave in Emmett took Alec's half eaten burger. He ate everything and didn't seem disgusted. He then ate Aro's and the same thing happened. He smiled.

We were all shocked. He ate human food and wasn't repulsed by it. I made him more food and he ate it all.

Carlisle said maybe he does have a power. The power to digest human food. But the venom dissolved it so he won't go to the bathroom like us humans.

Emmett was happy. He was able to eat with me from now on. He wouldn't seem anorexic anymore. He could eat half the cafeteria. We all laughed at this.


	10. Meeting Mommy And Daddy

Meeting Mommy and Daddy

Bella's POV

I was on my computer when I got a message.

**Derrick: Hey.**

I didn't answer.

**Derrick: Bella, I'm your father.**

_Isabella: Why are you using a computer? I mean Death in a chat room?_

**Derrick: I needed to talk to you.**

_Isabella: Go ahead._

**Derrick: Your mother will be on. She wants to meet you.**

_Isabella: My birth mother?_

I was shocked. I didn't get to see her, but I was able to talk to her, or write to her.

Kaylee: Isabella?

_Isabella: Mommy is it really you?_

Kaylee: Baby I've missed you.

_Isabella: Are you with Daddy?_

Kaylee: No we can't be together.

"Why?" I asked myself.

_Isabella: Why is that?_

**Derrick: I am Death.**

Kaylee: And I am an Angel.

_Isabella: So I'm half Death and half Angel?_

_'That's something you don't see or read _everyday,' I thought.

Kaylee: It's true.

_Isabella: So why did you not keep me?_

Kaylee: I couldn't. It was either leave you, or let someone else kill you.

_Isabella: Can I meet you?_

"Please say yes," I whispered.

Kaylee: I think so.

_Isabella: Really?_

Kaylee: Are you going, Derrick?

**Derrick: Of course. I want to see my baby girl in real life.**

Kaylee: What do you mean?

_Isabella: He visited me in my dreams once._

**Derrick: She's grown so much.**

"Yeah, you've missed seventeen years of my life Mom," I muttered.

Kaylee: I'm sorry Baby, but if I didn't leave you, you wouldn't have made it to be seventeen.

_Isabella: I know. Meet me at the Meadow in the Forks forest?_

Kaylee: I'll be there in ten minutes.

**Derrick: I'll be there in five.**

_Isabella: I have to drive, then walk._

Kaylee: Okay. Never stopped loving you.

**Derrick: Me neither.**

"Love you too," I whispered.

I turned off my computer, got my keys, and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to the meadow!" I shouted.

Aro appeared in front of me in a second.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No it's fine. I want to go alone," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said. I walked out and got in my car. I drove, then walked.

When I got there, I saw two beautiful people. The man had brown hair, like mine. His face was flawless. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were dark.

The lady had blond hair. She was pale, like me. Her face was also flawless. She wore a white shirt with blue jeans. Her eyes were brown.

They were my parents. They saw me and smiled.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Isabella," my mom said. She ran to hug me. I hugged her back. "I love you baby," she said.

I started crying. I finally met my mom. I've always known who my dad was but not my mom.

My dad went to hug both of us. For now I would forget about everything except them.

We spent hours talking. They told me how they met and how happy they were they were going to have me, but they couldn't see me until I was eighteen.

"I'm not eighteen," I told them.

"We know, but we couldn't be without you," my mom said.

I nodded and looked at the time. It was a bit past midnight.

"I gotta head home." I told them.

They nodded and hugged me. They said they loved me. I ran out of the forest and home. When I got there I was ready for the questions, but none came. I went to bed.

Kaylee's POV

"Oh Derrick she is so big," I told him.

"I know. I wish we could be a family," he said, sad.

"You know, we could."

"What do you mean?" He asked me confused.

"I can marry anyone I want, even the devil. They let us now," I told him.

He got down on one knee.

"Kaylee, I have loved you since the first moment I met you those many years ago. I never wanted to be with anyone else ever since you came into my life. I've had this ring since I found out about Isabella, would you marry me?" he asked.

I nodded happily.

He smiled too and gave me the ring.

I love my family now.


	11. Volterra

Volterra

Bella's POV

A couple more days. I got up and went to eat. Everyone seemed to be waiting for me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where'd you go last night" Aro asked me.

"Oh, to meet my mom and dad," I told him.

Everyone stared at me.

"So tell us about them," Rosalie said. She seemed a bit hurt.

"My mom is an angel. She met my dad eighteen years ago. When I was born, I was supposed to be given away; if not, they would have killed me. They saw me yesterday," I told them.

They smiled and looked at Aro.

"Bella I think we should got to Volterra," he said. I nodded.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Go pack," Carlisle said. I went to my room and saw my stuff packed.

I saw Alice standing there. I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I told her. I sat on the bed.

"Want to talk?" She asked.

"I can't believe I met my real mother," I told her.

"Oh," she said, sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Rosalie, when you said that she felt bad," she said. I nodded and went to Rosalie's room.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered. I entered and saw her laying down on the bed.

"Hey," I said. I leaned on the door frame, crossing my arms on my chest.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I don't mean anything about my mother. You're my mom, you've been with me for my first kiss, helped me get ready for my first dance. She, I've never met her before. I wanted to know who helped make me," I said.

"I understand, no one can replace your biological mother," she said.

I nodded. "But you're a close second," I assured her.

She smiled. "You finish packing?" She asked.

"Alice did it for me," I said.

She nodded. "Get some rest. We are leaving tomorrow," she said.

I nodded and went to my room. I laid down, put on my iPod, and put on Airplane by B.O.B featuring Eminen and Hayley Williams (From Paramore). I closed my eyes.

I felt someone lay down next to me.

"Can we pretend that airplane

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really wish right now

Wish right now

Wish right now" I sang. I knew Aro loved it when I sang.

Beautiful, he whispered.

Thank you, I told him back. I kissed his lips.

He kissed me back. I laid my head in his chest. I closed my eyes as Shattered by Trading Yesterday appeared.

Aro's POV

My princess laid her head on my chest, and fell asleep afterwards. The next morning we went by pairs, mostly. Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice. Alec, Angela, Jane, Demetri, and Felix. Edward and Heidi. The Denali went together. I went with my Princess. She was asleep most of the ride.

We made it to the airport. I woke Bella up and we went to the private jet. Bella slept in the jet while everyone talked. Heidi and Edward seemed to connect. I will ask my brother about that. I'll ask Bella about it also.

We made it to the castle and I took Bella to my room. I went to the throne room and saw three nomads. "Hello," I said.

I saw the blonde one sniff the air. He ran to the door. The guard blocked him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"Human, so good," he said. Everyone else stared at him as if he were crazy.

"No one else could smell Bella. Take him to the dungeon," I said.

"Cool you guys have one of those?" I heard Bella asked. James went crazy and tried to attack. Alec finally stopped him. They took him away.

"Bella let's go!" Alice shouted.

"Bye Aro, kings," she said. She pecked my lips. She ran to Alice and they went to shop, I assume.

"My princess," I whispered.

"Aro, are you turning soft on us?" Marcus asked.

"I think he is," Caius said.

"Oh shut up," I told them.

I wonder what was up with the vampire. Then I heard some things break and the vampire looked like a mad man.

"Where is the girl?" he growled.

No one said anything. He ran out with us on his track.

We cornered him.

"Who are you?"

"I was sent to destroy the girl," he said.

"Who sent you?"

"An angel," he said and disappeared.

_'When will she be safe?' _I thought.

_**Sorry this is so short!!!!**_


	12. Edward's Mate

_**Old username= Twilightbrawler**_

Edward's Mate

Bella's POV

Aro told me about Edward and Heidi.

As I watched closer, I noticed the connection.

Heidi would stutter when she would be around Edward.

Edward would be nervous, and make a fool of himself.

"Psst, Edward," I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"Heidi," I said.

"Yes," he announced.

"I knew it!" I shouted. He laughed.

"Now to get you two together," I muttered.

"I could ask her out?" He asked.

"No, you'll seem stupid," I told him.

"Excuse me," he laughed.

"Sshh I'm thinking. I'll get back to you later," I told him.

I went to look for Rosalie and Alice.

I found them. "I need your help," I announced.

"On what?" They asked.

"I'm trying to hook up Edward and Heidi," I told them.

"Oohh," they both oohhed.

"How about dinner?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and I looked at each other, then her.

"They don't eat!" We screamed at her.

"Oh right," she said.

I laughed.

"How about a dance here, we invite some covens, and pick a king and queen, Edward and Heidi, and they have to kiss," Rosalie offered.

"The dance can be in three days," I said.

We went to tell Aro. He said yes.

Alice, Rosalie, Jane, and Heidi took me shopping. I bought a dress, make-up, heels, and new sunglasses.

We went home after and I fell asleep. Every coven was coming and Edward didn't know of our plan. Heidi didn't suspect a thing.

For the next two days Rosalie, Alice, and I were getting everything ready.

"Edward, are you ready for the dance?" I asked, the day before the dance.

"Yes," he answered.

"Are you going to ask her to dance?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," I assured him.

"I hope you're right," he told me. I went to bed.

The next day Rosalie and Alice helped me get ready.

I wore a blue strapless dress, black heels, and my new sunglasses. My hair was curly and I didn't wear much make-up. Rosalie wore a red dress, high heels, her hair was curly too. She wore a bit more make-up. Alice wore a black dress. She wore high heels and her hair was the same as always. Her make-up was like Rosalie's.

Jane wore a pinkish dress. Her heels were like mine. He hair was straight. No make-up. Heidi wore a purple dress. Her heels were medium. She had light make-up.

The guys wore tuxes.

A lot of people came. We danced, I ate, and joked. I went up and announced the king and queen.

"The King is Edward Cullen!" Edward came up shocked. We all clapped.

"And the Queen is none other than Heidi Volturi!" She was shocked too. They danced and seem happy. They kissed and we saw the love. I went to find Aro.

I saw him with another vampire, kissing. I ran and bumped into Edward and Heidi.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Aro....vampire....closet....kiss..." I cried.

He hugged me. Heidi hugged me too.

Aro tried apologizing.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. She is nothing. Please take me back. She can control people. Please forgive me," he begged.

I looked at Edward. He nodded, telling me he wasn't lying.

"Okay," I said.

Aro hugged me. Then I realized, tomorrow is my birthday!


	13. Deal

Deal

Bella's POV

My family was in front of me. I started crying. Everyone stared at me. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I screamed as I fell on my knees.

No one moved. "Please, I can't lose anyone," I whispered.

Someone put their arms around me. I looked up and saw Angela.

"Bella, we won't leave you," she said.

I nodded.

I got up and walked to the middle.

"If you're going to fight, then you'll have to kill me," I said, looking at both sides.

My family took a step back.

"Bella, please don't do this," my father said.

"No! I AM NOT LOSING ANYONE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I screamed at him.

"Bella, please," he begged.

I shook my head.

"You say you love me. You say you want the best for me. BUT LOOK AT THE PAIN YOU'RE CAUSING ME! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS? CANT I BE HAPPY? IF I GO WITH YOU, WHAT WILL I HAVE? I HATE YOU!"

I turned and ran away.

Derrick's POV

My little girl left the room and I could feel my eyes watering up. No one said a word. All I want is my little girl to be happy.

"Look," I started, "I want my little girl to be happy and if it means to stay with them, it'll have to do."

They all smiled.

"But I'll take her to my home five times a month," I said.

"Thank you sir," Aro said.

"And you, if you hurt her I'll be back to burn you," I threatened.

He nodded.

I turned. "But I expect her to be at our wedding," I said.

"Yes sir," Aro said.

I left.

Bella's POV

My father looked for me and told me everything. I was so happy. I was able to stay here with my family!


	14. Rule The Dead

Rule The Dead

Bella's POV

I went to my parents wedding and I saw a lot of creatures I didn't know existed. A lot of them treated me like royalty.

I went home and found out I would be Princess of the Dead. Aro said it was my father's wishes. I really didn't care, as long as I can stay with Aro and my family.

There was a knock at my door.

I opened it and was knocked down. I saw a blonde guy smiling at me.

I blacked out.

Aro's POV

"King," a guard said as he ran into the throne room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The nomad is back," he said.

I got up and ran to Bella's room. I found the guy over a knocked out Bella.

"Get away from her!" I shouted.

The nomad looked at her and me. Jane was next to me in seconds. She caused him pain. He fell to his knees. I ran to Bella, while Felix and Demetri grabbed the nomad.

"Who do you work for?" I asked with Bella was in my arms.

"I work for angels who want to kill her," he said

"Why?" I asked, "Why would you work against your own kind?"

"My king, I, she's not like us," he snarled.

"She is my mate. She is with me, she is one of us if we stand to protect her," I told him.

Bella still hadn't woken up.

"Kill me! Do whatever you want, the angels will still come for her," he said.

"Her mother won't hurt her," I said.

"Her mother?" He asked.

"Her mother is an angel," I told him.

"So she's not completely evil?" He asked.

"No, she's not evil one bit," I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She risked her life to save us from her father," I told him.

He seemed to notice his mistake.

"I am truly sorry," he said, "Kill me if you so will. It shall show me my mistake."

"No, but if you cross my path again, I shall not be as nice," I said.

He nodded and as soon as he was released he ran.

Bella woke up shortly later.

A couple of months later I was going to make her my princess.

We were at the party and it was time. Every coven was there.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Derrick, Death and Kaylee, an angel, take the throne of being the Princess of Death as your father wanted and Princess of the vampires by my side?" I asked.

"I-I do," she stuttered. So cute.

Edward laughed. I shot him a look saying, "If you love your life, you'll stop." He sobered up.

Bella smiled at me. I got the crown and put it on her. She smiled at me. She was about to turn but I stopped her.

She stared at me in confusion.

I put my hand into my pocket, got the box and got down on my right knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. You are my life and I can't live without you. Your smile brightens my day. Your laughter is like music to my ears. I hate to see you sad. Isabella, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She was shocked. Everyone was quiet. She opened her mouth to say something. She said...

**Sorry it's been like forever that I've updated! I've got two new stories out. Howling In The Moon (A Bella/Paul story) and Witness Protection Program (A Bella/Sam story)**


	15. Wedding

Wedding

Bella's POV

"I uh yes Aro," I answered.

He smiled and hugged me. Everyone cheered. He kissed me. "Everyone. Here is the future Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Volturi," he said.

I blushed and looked down. They gave me food and Aro asked me to dance. I danced with him. I ended up asleep in the thrown.

Carlisle's POV

Bella fell asleep on her own throne. I went to pick her up and took her to her room.

I kissed her forehead and left.

I was walking down the hall when Derrick showed up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," he said, "I need to talk to you about the wedding."

"Okay," I said.

"I think you should walk her down the aisle and give her away," he told me.

"But you're her father," I told him.

"I may be her biological father, but you're more of a father to her than I will ever be," he said.

"I will be honored," I told him.

"Thank you for taking care of my little girl," he said.

"She took care of herself," I told him. He shook my hand and left.

No one's POV

Bella and Carlisle walked down the aisle. Aro was smiling and so happy.

The priest said everything that needed to be said. They kissed and went to their honeymoon.

The crappy ending...oh well.

**Sorry it's been like forever that I've updated! I've got two new stories out. Howling In The Moon (A Bella/Paul story) and****Witness Protection Program****(A Bella/Sam story)**


End file.
